Bella,Jasper and Obama
by ThatGirlKat
Summary: This is what happens when Bella goes hyper.ONE SHOT!


BELLA`S POV

Emmett was "minding me "while Edward was away but Rosalie had just rang him and said that he would die LITERALLY if he didn`t go pick her up from the airport where she had been camped out for days because Emmett had been playing Video games all weekend with Jasper and Rosalie was wearing her Jimmy Choos which when she's wearing them only walks at most 3 steps .Emmett handed me an Ice pop and said "sorry i`ve GOT to go"

The Ice pop mysteriously said to me "TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER ".I automatically named it Bob and ruled out bringing Bob to David Cameron but instead to BARACK OBAMA.I went on the internet and booked a plane flight to America which was in 1 hour .I grabbed my Samsung Genio Text and left for the airport !

Bob was sitting on the seat beside me .I turned around and suddenly realised that Bob was not there !I saw Bob`s packaging on my knees and Wailed as I fell on the ground "WHY BOB WHYYYYYY".

I hit the fire alarm and all the staff came running but there was nothing they could do to help Bob."What is it!"The server and the Semi-Captain said worriedly

"ITS BOB,HE`S DEAD"

"HOW ,WHAT ,WHERE ,WHEN,WHY?"They both screamed

"IT WAS ME I ATE HIM …."

The server shook my shoulders and said "YOU ATE YOUR FRIEND ?"

"I KNOW I SHOULDN`T HAVE BUT I NEEDED TO I WAS WAYY TOO THIRSTY"

THEY BACKED AWAY AND SAID "YOUR A VAMPIRE!"

"Not yet" I muttered under my breath but they started to yell "SHES A VAMPIRE GET EVERYONE OFF THE PLANE!"

I was quite tired after all the emotion about losing Bob so I put my ipod on and put "the Club is alive on" and started randomly dancing and someone shouted

SHES HAVING A VAMPIRE SPASM !

I was quite offended at that *My dancing isn`t THAT bad *

I put my ipod away and said to myself I shall buy myself another bob and went to the cart to buy a bob because I would feel pretty stupid if I went to Barack Obama and didn`t have anything to say ...at all...

But I bought another bob and decided to give bob to the captain to say sorry for all the commotion

And so I had to go to the Cart to buy YET ANOTHER BOB

I bought a billion more bobs in case i needed and then I heard something

...It was The Club is Alive and Jls were actually singing it

I began to ACTUALLY have a spasm and threw all of my Bobs at Aston and Marvin began to look offended so I started throwing them at him too .

By then everyone was trying to help the jls guys and it just so happened that the captain came out and said "we`re all going to die …."

Well….he actually didn`the said "we`re in America "

I rang Jasper and he said "WHERE ARE YOU `?"

So I told Jasper the whole story and he started laughing he said "I want to see Obama`s face when he sees this "

I started talking to Jls and they were all like "WHATCHADOTHATFOR"SOO okayyyyyy but they let me get a ride with them to L.A where Obama currently was "THIS IS NOT TRUE!) and Jasper met me there where we had booked an appointment (we looked up Edward`s phone book to get an appointment)with Obama in a totally secret place .

I thought that meeting someone in a totally secret place meant that you had to get blindfolded so I blindfolded myself and Jasper except I was the poor chap(LOLZ) that was stuck driving blindfolded .

As you may have guessed within minutes we were in the middle of a field and there was a cow beside us(I knew it was a cow because it mooed!)

I shouted over to Jasper "OBAMA MUST BE HERE"

I began wandering around the field at which point Jasper yelled "BELLA WHERE ARE YOU …..SOMEONES TRYING TO EAT ME "

I quickly took off my blindfold and looked around to see a cow standing on Jasper

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Jasper Yelled

I went over and got the cow off of him and retreated to the car to figure out what to do I look at the instructions that the man on the phone gave me to where I would find Obama and then rang Jls to find out where it was .

I had a fairly good idea of where I was going and was apparently nearly there but was running out of time .Then I lost Bob .AsI searched for Bob the Server off the plane saw me and started chasing me and saying that I was a lunatic .Jasper Couldn`t stop laughing .She followed us right to the place where we were supposed to meet Obama and we realised we had to lose her before we went in otherwise she would kill me and Bob

We started getting randomers to walk up to her and say "will you call 999 for me"

She just threw her phone at them and said "DO IT YOURSELF !"

She kept following us until we got on the plane back home and then we were very depressed as us and Bob didn`t get to see Obama

OBAMA YOU RAWK!


End file.
